Shattered Soul: Book 1
by LostSanity6754
Summary: "Why do you still trust me?" I asked weakly, staring at my savior.  He smiled, "You wouldn't really betray me, that I believe."  ZoroarkOC


Note: This takes 10 years after Pokémon movie 13. Zorua has evolved into Zoroark, but his mother is not around...

XOXOXO

Darkness.

That was the first and only thing that I could see when I awoke. It was thick, palpable.

A woman's voice reached my voice, sounding monotone and robotic, "Subject 3751 has awoken."

Startled, I jumped to my feet, pulling on my restraints desperately. The metal bands around my neck, ankles, and each of my nine tails, held me to the cold, metal flooring beneath me. A muzzle, also metal, was tightly wrapped so that I couldn't cry out.

"Well, looks like you've finally come to." A male voice said. I growled in my throat, glaring into the darkness.

_'Who are you?'_ I snapped, _'What have you done to me?'_

He laughed, "You know telepathy!" He stated, "That's good, it will make this so much easier for me."

_'Show yourself!'_ I ordered.

A single light flickered on overhead, causing me temporary blindness. I heard the sound of a heavy, metal door open, then slam shut. I forced my eyes open, blinking wearily as I made out a blurry figure. He was male, probably around his thirties, with swept back golden hair and deep purple eyes. He was also dressed in a fine suit. A business man, perhaps.

"Don't bother pulling on the restraints," He said, "I had them specially made for Ninetails. Not only do they hold you back, but they also suppress your powers."

He frowned, walking around me, his gaze scrutinizing.

Unlike most Ninetails, my thick fur was silvery in color, each of my nine tails tipped with blue. If that weren't enough, I also had a bang that hung over my left eye, and my mane was curlier than it should have been.

_'What is your name?'_ I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"My name?" He asked, standing in front of me again, "I am Samuel Kodai."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a strange, remote like device, and pressed a button. The muzzle fell from my face, along with the bands around my ankles and tails. Only the one around my neck remained, but it wasn't among the ones chaining me down. I leapt forward, teeth and claws bared.

He smirked, and I mentally cursed as he pressed another button. Electricity coursed throughout my body, and I cried out, falling to the ground.

"Don't bother trying to attack." He said in a rather bored tone, "That collar will shock you if I use this." He said, holding up the remote.

I glared, forcing myself to my feet, _'What...what do you want?'_ I asked.

"What do I want?" He asked, "Well, it's quite simple, you see," He smirked, "I want to see the world fall, and be reborn anew from the ashes."

I stared at him with wide eyes, _'Why am I here?'_ I snapped.

"You are going to begin to purify the land of its darkness. All of the inhabitants which have spoiled our beautiful world. Within you, Subject 3751, is a wondrous power which will destroy the planet, to heal it."

I took a step back, _'You're insane.'_ I whispered, _'I have no such power.'_

He smirked, "You doubt yourself, but you'll see. We'll drag it out of you with the training you will go through."

_'Training?'_

He nodded, "Yes, your first mission will be to find a certain Pokémon and dispose of it. You see, that Pokémon is responsible for my father's downfall, a downfall from which I, too, suffered from."

_'And if I choose not to?'_ I asked, glaring at the man. An evil smirk formed on his face, "Then you will be dealt with. I do believe that you are afraid of storms. It would be disastrous for you to be abandoned in one."

I trembled slightly, glaring up at the man, _'Y-You wouldn't...'_ I whispered, taking a couple more steps back.

He smirked, "Now, now. Be a good Ninetails, and that won't happen."

XOXOXOXO

"Come on, is that all you got?" The trainer yelled, cracking a whip. I flinched as the hard leather scraped across my back in a single motion.

"Kill it, come on already!" I stared sadly at the Persian that was curled up against the wall.

_'No!'_ I yelled, wincing as the leather whip hit me again, this time across my cheek.

The trainer growled, beginning to lash out at me with the whip. My legs gave out from under me, and I glared up at him, my ruby red eyes full of fury.

He growled, and the Persian let out a soft whine. These Pokémon which they pitted me against hardly ever stood a chance, but I refused to kill if I could avoid it.

Samuel Kodai, who was watching from the side, stared calmly at me, "Tell me, how are you going to handle killing that Pokémon, when you can't even kill that Persian?"

_'I'll deal with it.'_ I growled, glaring at him.

We glared at each other for a moment, before he nodded, standing up.

"Very well then. Follow me, we'll be leaving."

_'What?'_ I asked, trotting up behind him, ignoring the fresh wounds.

"You said you could deal with it, and if you should die, Subject 3751, we'll just get another to do it. That power of yours would make the task much easier, however."

I followed him through the door, leaving the base.

"You will act as my pet Ninetails, and we will be taking a ship to the Unova region, where the Pokémon resides. You will be dropped off in a forest nearby the Pokémon's den, it will be up to you to discover it."

_'Lovely.'_ I said sarcastically, though it would be nice to finally have some time away from the humans.

"Don't even think about escaping," He stated, pulling out the device that would cause and electric shock to run throughout my body, "Or you will be dealt with severely."

I glared at him. Oh, how I hated this man. The second that I got rid of this damned collar, his neck was what I'd be going for.

The private ship was waiting at the docks. After boarding, we didn't have long to wait before the ship backed out into the open waters, then shot forward toward the distant lands. I was asleep below deck, when a sudden voice awoke me.

"Get up." The man snapped, "We're here."

I let out a huff, getting to my feet. The sight before me took my breath away. What a beautiful sight it was, all of the trees and foliage.

"Get off."

I blinked, 'What?'

He motioned to the forests with a jerk of his head, "Go on, your mission starts now."

I glared at him, before leaping overboard and into the somewhat chilly waters of the ocean, quickly paddling my way to the shore.

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

A/N: Well, here is the first chapter of Shattered. There is a reason that she is so obedient to Samuel, and it will be explained in a later chapter. As for her fear of storms...well...you'll just have to wait and see :) She'll be given an name later, just wait. As for her powers, once again, just be patient.

R&R

No flames, but constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


End file.
